Mr. Eradicating NoHead
|death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Grey |skin=Pallid |occupation=*Professor of Muggle Studies at Superhero School (1994—2007) *Deputy Headmistress (1994-2007) |era=NoHead era |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=*Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mrs. Twisted NoHead |apprentices= }} Mr. Eradicating NoHead was a mutant, brother of Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, and a NoHead. Eradicating fought in the First NoHead War along with his sister. After the fall of the major dictatorships in 1994, he was made Defense Against Darkness professor, which for all intents and purposes simply became “Darkness” and, along with his sister, Deputy Headmaster. He liked to punish and torture the students who opposed them. In the evening of 28 April, 2007, shortly before the Battle of Superhero School, he was tortured by Sheriff Bladepoint when he spat on Professor Butterfield’s face. He was then possessed and tied up in the Dark Tower by Butterfield herself. After the battle, he was sent to Beta Prison along with his sister. Biography Early Life Mr. Eradicating NoHead was born sometime before 1976 into a Pure-blood or Half-blood family, somewhere in North America. At some point before his instruction in the mutant arts, he acquired a sword. Given that he seemed to have been acquainted with Superquack, it is possible he attended Superhero School in his youth. First NoHead War Mr. Eradicating NoHead and his sister supported Mr. Stupid NoHead, and became NoHeads during the First NoHead War. The two siblings were fairly active. Attack on Superhero School In the evening of 1 June, 1995, Mr. Eradicating NoHead and his sister participated in the assault on Superhero School, orchestrated by Bethany Donner, that resulted in the death of Hayden. When the NoHeads arrived at the top of the Clock Tower, where Hayden was trapped, Mr. Eradicating NoHead tried to make fun of the Headmaster and turned suddenly violent when Hayden hypothesized that he, Mr. Eradicating NoHead, might not reach his power. When Mrs. Twisted NoHead arrived at the scene, Mr. Eradicating NoHead hurriedly said that Hayden was unable to kill them, and Mrs. Twisted NoHead made short work of the Headmaster. On Mrs. Twisted NoHead’s orders, he and his sister quickly left the Tower panting excitedly. On the corridors below, Mr. Eradicating NoHead dueled Roxanne, sending multiple bursts of lightning at her. Sheriff Bladepoint telekinetically slammed him into the opposite wall. Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead retreated after Mrs. Twisted NoHead with their arms over her head, under blasts by Miranda Butterfield. As brother and sister descended the Superhero School Turris Magnus staircase, Bladepoint took a shortcut and arrived at the grounds before them. As the two NoHeads closed in after him, one of them telekinetically threw Sheriff Bladepoint to the ground. Bladepoint hit one of them, who stumbled and fell, tripping up the other. The two siblings then ran to the gates, and Disapparated beyond the school boundaries. Appointment at Superhero School In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead purged the police, and two months later, the NoHeads managed to stage a coup over the major governments, thus gaining influence over all the Earth. A month later, on 1 September, Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were made Defense Against Darkness and Muggle Studies, respectively, as well as Deputy Headmasters under newly appointed Headmistress Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Mr. Eradicating NoHead was also made to take on the name of Professor Eradicating. The Defense Against Darkness curriculum was changed so that it was now simply “Darkness”. Eradicating had his seventh-years practice lightning on people who have had won detentions. His syllabus also apparently covered the usage of the Death beam and Igniferno. As Deputy Headmasters, the two siblings were put in charge of all punishment. The members of faculty were obliged to report any rule-breaking student to them, although they did not if they could avoid it. Punishments given out by the Deputy Heads included torture, via lightning, as well as chaining students and corporal punishment in the form of beatings and slashes with knives. Roan's Resistance, led by Roan Kendels, led the resistance against the Deputy Heads. Using his sword, Eradicating made a particularly deep gash in his cheek after he refused to electrocute students in detention. The group, now made illicit after the Emperor passed a decree threatening any students who refused to disband their organizations, used to sneak into the corridors at night and put up graffiti on the walls with messages like “Roan’s Resistance, Still Recruiting”. Matt Glickstein was caught releasing a first-year the Deputy Heads had chained up, and was violently tortured. Once the Deputy Heads realized they had no hold over Roan, particularly after the NoHeads’ failed attempt to abduct his grandmother, they planned to kill him or send him to Beta Prison. As the deputies chased him, Roan chose the Fencing Basement as a hideout and the rest of the Roan’s Resistance soon followed his footsteps and moved into the room as the Deputy Heads tried to hunt them down. Overthrow By the evening of 28 April, 2007, as Mr. Stupid NoHead became aware that Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, Roxanne, and the Mystic were hunting down an injured Hell Burnbottom, he instructed Professors Eradicating and Eradication that Bladepoint might try to get into the school and the Dark Tower. At the Deputy Heads’ urgent request Professor Park let Eradication into the base of the tower, where she stood guard. His sister was keeping watch when Sheriff Bladepoint arrived with Leslie Amadeus. Eradication immediately touched her NoHead Sign, letting Mr. Stupid NoHead and all the NoHeads know that they had got him. Eradication was Stunned by Leslie, but Eradicating demanded Miranda Butterfield to let him into the Tower. Once inside, he saw his unconscious sister but no sign of Bladepoint, as both he and Leslie were hidden in one of the dungeons. Aware that they were going to feel Mr. Stupid NoHead’s wrath if they did not hand him Bladepoint, Eradicating planned to pass it off on the students, and when Professor Butterfield objected calling Eradicating a coward in the process, he spat in her face. This show of disrespect for both sentient life and Butterfield enraged Bladepoint to the point of disregarding stealth and revealing himself, hurling lightning at Eradicating with such force that he slammed into the wall. Spotting a net nearby, Miranda Butterfield tied up the siblings and hoisted them into the air, where they were left dangling beneath the ceiling. Post-war Neither Mr. Eradicating NoHead nor his sister fought in the Battle of Superhero School as both of them were kept tied-up at the Dark Tower and after the battle and the end of the NoHead Empire Mr. Eradicating NoHead was imprisoned in Beta Prison for his crimes under George Bush’s de-corrupted government. Physical Description Mr. Eradicating NoHead was squat and lumpy, with a lopsided leer and a wheezy giggle, much like his sister. Standing at 1.52 meters, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes. He also had a pig-like face. As a NoHead, he bears the NoHead Sign on his left inner forearm. Personality and Traits Mr. Eradicating NoHead was a sadistic man who enjoyed punishing and torturing students, ordering them to perform lightning on students given detention. He was also a coward, as he planned to blame the students for allegedly forcing Eradication to press her NoHead Sign so that they would be punished by Mr. Stupid NoHead instead of himself and his sister. He was also arrogant as he demanded that Butterfield would support him. He was rude and offensive, banging hard on the door to the Dark Tower when he failed to solve the riddle to open it, putting his face close to Miranda to command her support and ended up spitting in her face. He was also hot-tempered, responding with violence without warning. Mr. Eradicating NoHead does not seem to be very bright as he was unable to answer the riddle to get into the Dark Tower when asked by the mechanized gazelle on the door or give a reason why Sheriff Bladepoint would go into the Dark Tower, when asked by Miranda Butterfield. Powers and Abilities Mr. Eradicating NoHead had mastered the Dark side as he was a NoHead. He could cast lightning effectively and, apparently, the Death beam and could summon Igniferno. He was skilled enough to teach students in Dark powers and was placed as a teacher of the Darkness class. Mr. Eradicating NoHead was skilled in dueling as he seemed too much for Roxanne to overpower during the Attack on Superhero School. Although, he was unable to stand up to more powerful duelists such as Miranda Butterfield, as both he and his sister retreated with their arms covering their heads as she sent blast after blast after them. Professor Eradicating taught the Dark side to students during his time as a Professor at Superhero School. He did have some noticeable skill in teaching, particularly to receptive students such as Antonio McSnake and Bethany Donner, according to Roan Kendels they loved the class and it was they only subject in which they’d ever shown any talent. It is known that Eradicating was a talented enough to teach students to successfully perform both lightning and death beams. However, Eradicating’s skill in teaching is most definitely questionable, although he was able to teach students how to perform complex dark powers such as summoning an Igniferno, he neglected to inform them of how to end the flames. Although, Cherical was able to successfully summon Igniferno, he could neither control or stop the flames and as a result fell victim to his own flames. If Eradicating had been thorough enough in his teachings of the superpower, things may have turned out quite differently. This would also mean that Eradicating was inadvertently responsible for the death of Charity Hirz. Appearances * Notes and References Category:Professors Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Superhero School employees Category:Possession victims Category:Defense Against Darkness professors Category:NoHeads Category:Lightning victims Category:American individuals Category:Attack on Superhero School participants